Life is not fair
by xoxangelstarxox
Summary: Post Voldemort story, Harrys life continues to try him even after voldemorts death  ignores DH and HBP. New to fanfiction please no flames, only constructive critism thankyou. disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter JK Rowling does
1. The Appointment

Disclaimer I do not own Harry potter JK Rowling does

Post Voldemort's death story ignores HBP and DH

Summary of previous events

Harry during year 6 started a vigorous training regime with Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and Lupin. He worked past his initial problems with Snape and now holds a civil relationship with him. Harry defeated Voldemort one month ago on May 31st 1996 and is now staying with the Weasley's.

Harry had felt constantly tired. He couldn't even drag up the energy to play quidditch. Everybody was worrying Mrs Weasley had been unbearable with all her mollycoddling, and Hermionies worried request for Harry to go and see a healer was now going to be taken heed to. He was sitting in the bright white clinical waiting room of St Mungo's feeling very nervous. The only time Harry had ever received treatment for anything was at Hogwarts. The Dursley's would never bother with a doctor.

"Harry Potter" Called the receptionist with unrestrained excitement she had a syrupy sweet voice, rosy cheeks and was wearing a hideous floral dress.

Faces turned, bright with excitement at seeing the boy who lived. Harry felt very exposed and vulnerable in this environment. He stood up shakily exerting all his energy into this movement and walked in the mediwizards office. The mediwizard was a kind looking old greying gentleman; he was surprisingly wearing a black pressed muggle suit.

"Mr Potter I am Healer Thomson what can I do for you today?" he asked in his rich tone.

Harry explained about his lack of energy and lethargy he had been feeling for the past 2 weeks, and how he was worried it was something to do with residual spell effects. So the mediwizard decided to run some blood tests which and recorded a full body scan, he then told Harry to return in two days time after he had had some time to analyse the results.

Harry had not enjoyed the tests, they had left him feeling even more drained and worried he now even had a new fear to contend with NEEDLES!

Harry returned to the Weasley's and waited with baited breath, he was unable to sleep for much of the night.

Harry then returned in two days after the initial visit to St Mungo's with Headmaster Dumbledore and Remus Lupin to give him some moral support. As soon as he entered the room he knew something was wrong!


	2. Shock

Disclaimer I do not own Harry potter JK Rowling does. 

"Mr Potter, Headmaster Dumbledore, Mr Lupin please sit down, I am afraid I have some bad news for you" Healer Thomson said in his calm voice.

"What is it what is wrong" Harry stuttered

"I am afraid you have leukaemia" replied the doctor gravely

"CANCER" blurted Remus shocked out of his usual calm demeanour.

Dumbledore who was always calm no matter what the situation, asked the most logical question "what course of treatment do you propose Healer, I dare say I don't need to remind you of our staff member who is trained to perform the treatments" Dumbledore finished

"Yes I propose a treatment of chemotherapy to hopefully push it into remission, you can oversee this yes?"

"You of course know of our special case" Dumbledore stated

"Yes I diagnosed! Very well tell "him" I will see them next week" the healer closed speaking only to Dumbledore

"Come along my dear boy" Dumbledore spoke to the shell shocked Harry offering him a strong hand.

Once Harry was back in Dumbledore's office and the shock had worn off slightly, Harry asked "who will be completing my treatment".

Dumbledore stood sharply and called through the floo.

"Severus"

"Yes Headmaster" Severus replied in his usual drawl.

"Come through the floo and bring Amanda along if she is well enough" Dumbledore asked

Moments later Severus Snape stepped through the floo holding a small girl in his arms. The biggest shock to Harry was that she looked drawn & ill and was completely bald.

Severus' eyes widened in shock almost unnoticeably to the untrained eye, when he saw Harry, he quietly asked "what is he doing here" whilst looking at the small child in his arms.

"Harry got his results back from St Mungo's today" Dumbledore replied conversationally.

"It was bad news" Severus stated

"Quite" Dumbledore responded

"Harry has leukaemia, I do believe it is time to tell him your story" Dumbledore gave Severus a meaningful look.


	3. Amanda Charlotte Snape

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter JK Rowling does :(

'Harry this is my daughter Amanda Charlotte Snape' Severus took a deep breath 'her mother died in labour 6 years ago. Nobody knew she existed except for Albus and longstanding teachers, this was done in order to protect her from the dark lord when he returned' Severus paused.

'Two years ago she was diagnosed with leukaemia, however it has proved incurable so far it has been pushed into remission twice, this is her third treatment. I learnt to administer the treatments myself in order to protect her, as it was the same year the Dark Lord was resurrected' Severus finished as abruptly as he had began.

'Do you have any questions Harry' Dumbledore asked gently.

'Sir where will I be staying' Harry asked Dumbledore eyes bright with unshed tears.

'In Professor Snape's quarters if he obliges, it would be necessary for you to be close by to him in case of emergencies. He also stores all of his equipment there.' A small cough interrupted Dumbledore's monologue.

'Ah I think Amanda is waking up, hello little one'

'Hi Grandpa Albus' she wriggled off her daddies lap and jumped into Albus' snuggling in deeply.

'How was her night Severus' Dumbledore queried lightly?

'She had a fever' Severus responded tiredly relaxing into his chair slightly

'Mr Potter can stay in my quarters' Severus continued.

'Brilliant' Dumbledore exclaimed.

'What time would you like Harry down in your quarters Severus' Dumbledore questioned.

'After the evening meal' Severus replied.

'Could I look after Amanda for you today, you know how much we enjoy our games of hide and seek' Dumbledore asked Severus subtly allowing Severus to catch up on some much needed sleep.

'That would be useful Albus, but no lemon drops I do not need her on a sugar high again' Severus reprimanded lightly unconsciously falling into a more relaxed conversation.

Severus pressed a kiss on Amanda's forehead, nodded his head to both harry and the headmaster, bid them a good day and stepped back through the floo.


End file.
